Promised Place
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Things where going great in Momotaros and Ryotaro's relationship; they were as happy as can be. But what happens when two new students show up? What will the young couple do when their relationship becomes rocky? Will they be able to stay together or will it fall apart? *HIGH SCHOOL AU*


So I thought I'd try my hand at a Kamen Rider fic.

I felt like writing an AU tho for some reason. .

dopeoplestillwritedenofics

* * *

"Ah, mou! Ryotaro! Wait up!"

Ryotaro giggled as he came to a stop and turned around, "Hurry up, Momo!"

"I told you," he finally caught up to Ryotaro, trying to catch his breath, "Don't call me that!" He set a firm hand on the other boy's shoulder, "My name is Momotaros," he lifted up a finger in front of Ryotaro's face, "Mo-mo-tar-os!" He said, while moving his finger side to side with each syllable.

Ryotaro smiled, "Fine," he placed a small kiss on Momotaros' cheek, "Mo-mo-tar-os!" He added, mimicking his boyfriend's finger movement; a cheeky smile on his face.

Momotaros looked down to the ground as his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, "Sh-shut up," his voice sounding smaller than his usual loud, confident tone. Momotaros scratched the back of his ear and with a loud grunt, he chased after his boyfriend; his cheeks still red from embarrassment.

With the school gates coming into view, Ryotaro came to a stop. Unfortunately to Momotaros, who didn't see the stop coming, ended up bumping into his boyfriend's back and onto the ground. Ryotaro turned and wasted no time breaking into laughter.

Ryotaro's own laughter mixed in with a high pitched laugh, followed by some clapping, "Again! Again!"

"You little snot nosed brat," Momotaros got to his feet and chased after the boy, "you better run!"

The other boy laughed and ran around in circles with Momotaros on his tail, "Try and catch me!"

"You snot nosed brat! Get back here!"

Ryotaro wore a smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend chase their classmate.

"What are we gonna do with them?"

A gruff voice broke Ryotaro out of his thoughts, he turned to see the star of the school's wrestling team and the boyfriend of the student that Momotaros was chasing. Ryotaro greeted him with a bright smile, "Good morning, Kintaros."

"Morning Ryotaro," Kintaros stood next to Ryotaro, his arms crossed, "Ryuuta!"

"You hear that Ryutaros, your lover is calling you!"

"Momo!"

Ryutaros came to stop and pointed at Momotaros, "So is yours! Kuma-chan!" Ryutaros ran up to his boyfriend, a bright smile on his face and the sound of laughter coming from his mouth. Once up to Kintaros, Ryuuta wrapped his arms around the waist of the wrestler, "Oh! Did you guys hear!?" Ryutaros turned to the others, "There's two new students in our classes! I hear one is a real ladies man and the other doesn't really talk to others; a totally outcast."

Momotaros protectively wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders as the group headed into the halls of their school. Once in their classroom, the boys all gathered around Ryotaro's desk.

"So, where are they from?" Ryotaro asked Ryuuta as he and Momotaros flicked a small ball of paper back and forth.

"I think the ladies' man is from that rich school in the next town and the outcast is… Well, I don't know about him actually. There's a reason why he's an outcast I guess."

"Ladies man, huh?" Momotaros added, "Well, he's gonna have a hard time at an all-boys school," he let out a little snicker. He flicked the paper back to Ryotaro; Ryotaro threw the paper to Momotaros' face instead,"Eh?" Momotaros blinked for a moment; dumbfounded at the sudden change of direction the paper took. Finally he stood, paper in hand, "Ryotaro!" Momotaros shouted, throwing the paper at his boyfriend.

Ryotaro laughed and held up his hands; blocking his face from the paper attack. He caught the ball and was about to throw the paper back, when the teacher had walked in, causing the class getting to their seats and quiet down, "As you may have heard, we have two new students joining us today," the teacher gestured to the two boys who were both around Ryotaro's age, standing off to the side, "If you could introduce yourselves."

One of the males walked up to the teacher's podium. He was just a bit shorter than Momotaros with glasses that framed his perfect face. He held one arm under his chest and the other out to the side, "Hello there," he wore a charming smile on his face and Momotaros could have sworn his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink, "Urataros is the name." He met eyes with Momotaros and smirked, "I hope we can all get along, right?" The charming smile reappeared on his face; Momotaros looked down.

"Have a seat in front of Momotaros there," the teacther pointed to the empty seat in front Momotaros, causing him to lift his head up. Momotaros wanted to protest, but he knew it wouldn't get him far. Urataros nodded as he made his way to the desk, eyes still on Momotaros. Ryotaro followed Urataros' gaze and when he saw who he was looking at, a pang of jealousy smacked him the face. Ryotaro kicked the back of Momotaros' chair, causing the boyfriend to turn and look. And when he saw the look on Ryotaro's face, he couldn't help but sink a little into his seat.

"Next student."

A tall boy with broad shoulders walked up to the podium; it was hard to read his face, "Sakurai Yuuto," he gave a small bow, "let's get along."

"And you can take the empty seat in front of Kintaros, there." Yuuto nodded. While getting to his desk, he met eyes with Ryotaro, who was feeling rather shy, more so than usual it seemed. When Ryotaro noticed Yuuto was looking at him, his cheeks started feeling hot and all he could do was give a small nod. This time Momotaros was the one feeling jealous. He looked back and forth from his boyfriend to Yuuto; wondering where the hell does that fool get off looking at his boyfriend.

* * *

Momotaros was close to falling asleep in class with a note hit his desk; it was from Kintaros. Quietly opening the note, he skimmed over the handwriting.

_Your cheeks were quite red there._

Momotaros knew what he meant. Picking up his pen, he wrote his answer and threw it back to the wrestler.

_It was his fault! He's the one with that stupid charming smile of his!_

_So you admit, it's charming?_

_Oh shut up, you bear!_

_What about Ryotaro?_

_What about him? I'm not just gonna break things off with him because this fool. I thought he was a ladies man, anyway. What's he doing giving me those eyes?_

_Maybe he's bi? But what about that Yuuto guy? The look he was giving Ryotaro._

_That fucker? He better stay away from my Ryotaro if he knows what's good for him._

For the rest of the class, all Momotaros could do was glare a hole into the back of the head in front of him.

* * *

School felt longer than usual for Ryotaro, and he couldn't wait to get out of that place. Ryotaro stood, leaning against a tree, waiting for Momotaros to get outside. His mind kept going back to that Yuuto guy and the look he gave him. Was he interested in Ryotaro? And what about Urataros? Did he like Momotaros? Ryotaro let out a sigh as he tried not to think about today's events.

"Ryotaro!" A high pitched voice broke him out of his thoughts. It was Ryuuta running up to him, waving and laughing, "Do you have plans for after school?" Ryutaros asked, as he stopped in front of his friend.

"Hm, no. I was just gonna wait for Momotaros and head home. I've got nothing planned, why?"

"Kuma-chan is having late wrestling practice and I have nothing to do now. And I just don't want to sit at home, being bored all day." He put his hands behind his head.

Before he was able to give his reply, Ryotaro's phone went off with a text from his boyfriend.

_Ah mou Ryotaro! I forgot I had study hall today! . I'm sorry! But we're still on for our date Saturday, right!? ^^_

Ryotaro couldn't help but giggle to himself; Momotaros can be forgetful when it comes to school, and he hardly does his homework at times. Or maybe at all times. If school was about their relationship, then Momotaros for sure would ace school, "Well, what do you wanna do then? Momo has study hall so…"

Ryutaros thought for a while, "I know!" A bright, happy smile danced on his face yet again, "there's this new ice cream parlor that opened up in town that I wanna try!" Ryuuta didn't even give Ryotaro a chance to answer before he grabbed his friend's wrist and went running into town.

* * *

Ryotaro watched as Ryutaros stuck a big spoonful of chocolate ice cream in his mouth; wondering where all of it was going, "It's so good, right Ryotaro!?"

Ryotaro gave a nervous smile; he thought Ryuuta might take his ice cream next, "It is," Ryotaro took a spoonful of strawberry ice cream before speaking again, "Hey Ryuuta, what do you think about that Yuuto guy?"

Ryutaros gulped down another spoonful of ice cream, "Well, he seemed really quiet and to himself, and what was with those eyes he was giving you?" Ryuuta finished off the last of his ice cream.

Ryotaro blinked a few times in confusion; seriously, where did all that ice cream go, "I don't know really," Ryotaro slapped Ryuuta's hand as he attempted to steal Ryotaro's cherry, "Is he interested in me or something?" Ryotaro hid his cherry under a mountain of ice cream before Ryutaros had a chance to steal it from him.

Ryuuta pouted, watching what Ryotaro did to his cherry, "Well, what are you gonna do?"

Ryotaro sighed, "Right now, I don't know. I know that I won't break things off with Momo, but this whole thing with Yuuto… What if he keeps giving me those eyes and starts flirting with me?"

"Well, if you know you really love Momotaros and you know you won't end things with him so easily, then why worry? You should worry about Urataros tho. Did you see those eyes he was giving Momotaros?"

Ryotaro rolled his eyes with jealousy, "Yes. He better stay away from my Momo." Ryotaro added, taking the last of his ice cream and popping it into his mouth.

Ryuuta's eyes lit up as the wanted cherry came into view.

"No." Was all Ryotaro said before taking the cherry and popping it into his mouth; a prideful smile on his face.

Ryutaros pouted, "I wanted that!"

"Too bad!"

* * *

"Nee-chan! I'm home!"

"She's my sister, not yours." Ryotaro followed Ryuuta through the doors of the Milk Dipper.

With a bright smile, Airi welcomed her little brother and his friend, "Welcome home, Ryo-chan. And nice to see you, Ryutaros."

Ryuuta ran up to the bar of the Milk Dipper, laughing and smiling, "Nee-chan," he happily took a seat, "how was your day?" Ryotaro rolled his eyes; a small smile on his face. No matter what he tried to tell Ryutaros, he just wouldn't listen; Airi was like a big sister that Ryutaros never had. Ryotaro took a seat next to Ryuuta.

Airi thoughtfully put a finger on her chin, "Let's see-"

"-Ryutaros? Ryotaro?" Before Airi could get a word out, a soft voice and the sound of doors closing cut her off.

The both males turned; Ryuuta gave Ryotaro a look while the jealousy that wouldn't seem to just go away grew and became worse for Ryotaro

"Ryo-chan, is he a friend of yours?"

Urataros walked up to the group, "Friends? Not yet. I just started school with Ryotaro and his friends today. I do hope we can become close friends though." That same charming smile from before was on his face. Same, charming, fake smile to Ryotaro that is.

Ryotaro just nodded at his sister; he was too angry and jealous to add anything.

"Miss, I know you'll be closing soon, but if you don't mind, I'd love to try Airi's famous coffee that I heard so much about." Fake smile.

"Oh, but of course, I don't mind."

"Thank you." Fake smile.

_Fake smile. I would do anything to see it go away. _Ryotaro hated seeing that smile. The same stupid smile that he gave Momotaros.

Ryuuta was childish, but he knew when things were getting bad and no way did he want Nee-chan to catch on about what was going on with Ryotaro, "Why won't we move to a table. I'm sure Nee-chan doesn't want to hear about our boring high school days, right?" With a nervous smile, he pushed the two males to a table, far away enough so Airi wouldn't hear their conversation.

After taking their seats, Urataros started to get the conversation going again, "So, you two are friends with Kintaros and Momotaros, right?" As soon as the name 'Momotaros' came out of his mouth, he shot Ryotaro a look. Urataros just started school with them, but he already knew his way around and most of the relationships of the students. With that charming smile and a nod, he thanked Airi for the coffee she left on their table. After she left, Urataros turned his attention back to the males, "So boys, what do you say? Think we can become friends?" Fake smile and a sip from his coffee.

Ryotaro let out a sigh; trying to calm his nerves, "Friends? Maybe." _But nothing more with Momo. _Ryotaro rolled his eyes, as he made a note to himself to keep Momotaros close to him.

"Well, if we're gonna be friends, I should give you a nickname then." Ryutaros added, hoping to cut the tension and turn things around for the best.

Ryotaro gave his friend a look, "How come I don't have a nickname then?"

Ryutaros ignored him, "Hmm… How about Kame-chan?" Ryuuta wore that same bright smile of his.

Urataros took another drink of his coffee, "Why Kame-chan?" Urataros blinked a few times in confusion.

"Well you had a turtle keychain on your school bag. And your name! Like the folklore, right, Urashima Taro?"

Urataros finished off the rest of his coffee, "Well aren't you a bright one?" Fake smile.

_I will personally murder that fake smile, if I have too._

Urataros stood; the other two males followed suit. He turned to Ryuuta, "'Kame-chan', I rather do like it."

Ryuuta's face lit up, "Thank you! And I guess I should get going. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." With a wave, he was out the doors; shouting a good bye to Airi as well.

Urataros turned to Ryotaro; his charming smile disappearing, "Ryotaro, you better be careful. Someone might take your sweet Momo from you."

Ryotaro felt his anger and jealousy grow, "You might be used to getting everything you want, but there's no away you're taking him.

"Yeah well, we'll see about that," with a turn on his heels, that charming smile returned, "Thank you for the wonderful coffee, Airi. I'll be sure to return." He was out the door before giving her a chance to reply.

Ryotaro rolled his eyes. He wasn't one to let his anger get the best of him; hell, the guy can't even get a word out to new people half the time and luck was never on his side. But man, did this Urataros guy get under his skin.


End file.
